


Brother

by CagingLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.13 coda, Brothers, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagingLucifer/pseuds/CagingLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9.13 Coda. Sam and Dean come back from a hunt and Dean is injured. This allows for a much needed heart-to-heart to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly due to the feelings that I got from The Purge. It's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm rusty. I'm sorry for any mistakes or clumsiness in my writing.

"Dammit, Dean. Stop acting like an idiot," Sam grunted as he cut the thread with his teeth. 

"I’m sorry, would you like to be pulled like a puppet by the wound where you got stabbed by a demon?” Dean snapped, lowering his shirt to cover the stitches.

"Doesn’t mean you gotta move around so much though. It just makes it harder," Sam argued as he stood from the bed that the two brothers were sitting on and put away the First Aid kit. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He replied nonchalantly. Dean gingerly laid down on his back and closed his eyes, an arm thrown across eyes to block the brightness of the fluorescent lights.

Sam’s eyebrow twitched with irritation at his brother for brushing him off and he retaliated, “You want to tell me what happened out there?”

"Don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy." Dean mumbled. 

So he pressed, “You could have dodged the blade. I know you could have, Dean. I’ve seen you take out multiple demons at the same time. It’s kind of hard to believe that you couldn’t handle just one of them.” 

"I guess I was distracted," his brother shrugged.

"Dad taught us better than that," Sam countered. 

"Heh, maybe." he brushed it off, yet again. 

“Dean,” the other hunter growled. He ran a hand through his hair while letting out a long breathe of air out of exasperation.

"Careful, Sammy. It’s starting to seem like you care about if I die or not." Dean cautioned sarcastically. He flung his legs to the side of the bed (ignoring the stinging that erupted from his side at the violent motion), propped his elbows on his knees, and gave his brother one of his smirks.

Sam stopped mid-bitchface contortion as his words sank in. His expression softened, “Is this about what I said last night?”

"I don’t break that easy," he replied, but his smile faltered for a split second and that was enough for Sam to understand.

"Dean, I’m not going to apologize for what I said and I’m not going to take it back. What you did was selfish. You lied -"

"You made that clear yesterday. I don’t need a reiteration. It’s not flipping groundhogs day." He said, gritting his teeth together. It was enough to kill him inside just hearing those words once, he didn’t want to hear them again. 

But Sam continued “Look at us, Dean. We’ve cheated death far too many times and every single time we come back we spiral down deeper and deeper into this bottomless hole and we drag everyone else down with us. I know I said I wouldn’t try to bring you back, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t give up my life for you. It doesn’t mean that I’ve suddenly stopped caring because you lied. It means that I’m angry and I’m learning from our mistakes. I didn’t say those words to hurt you; I said them to save us - ‘cause were only one death away from insanity.

-‘Cause, you’re my brother, Dean." 

At his words, the hunter averted his eyes to the ground.

'Brother,' - doesn't that bring a stupidly comforting feeling to his chest. The one word he needed to hear. Things weren't going to 'go back to the way they were,' but they were brothers again and that alone was enough.


End file.
